This subcontract by the Biostatistics Division of National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC) in Denver, CO is to provide data management and statistical analysis for the Clinical Proteomics Program in Lung Disease by creating and running a Clinical Data Coordinating Center (CDCC) and to support the activities of the data centers (DCs), both clinical and laboratory. In multi-center studies, be they clinical trials or observational, some portion of the study resources needs to be directed toward data management. This is best done through a designated CDCC as is described in this sub-contract. Using current web technology, the Biostatistics Division has developed methods for virtually paperless data entry and verification that avoid the problems of handling volumes of paper forms at the CDCC, and copying and mailing these forms from the DCs. The focus of the data management operation can then be where it belongs on maintaining the quality, security and integrity of the data, and the lines of communication necessary to make this happen.